


A wake up with the right foot

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Morning sex is something Junmyeon and Sehun love
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun had just woken up. It was early in the morning, but he couldn’t get more sleep anymore. It didn’t bother him that much since he felt quite energetic. But one thing was off: Junmyeon wasn’t beside him. Was he already making some breakfast, he thought. There was only one way to find out and he walked in the kitchen after putting on sweatpants and t-shirt.

Junmyeon was indeed in the kitchen, making some pancakes. Even though they smelled great, Sehun’s eyes were on his boyfriend instead of the pancakes. He was only wearing an apron beside his tight boxers. He looked sexy, so freaking sexy. How this man could make him horny so quickly. Sehun he walked behind Junmyeon and hugged him tightly. Junmyeon got surprised but hummed when he realized who was behind him.

“Morning handsome. You look so good.” Sehun whispered in Junmyeon’s ear.

“Morning honey.” Junmyeon said and kissed Sehun. Sehun kissed him back, and bit Junmyeon’s lower lip which made him moan.

“Honey…ah...I’m cooking. Do you want your food to be burned?” Junmyeon moaned again, feeling Sehun’s lips on his neck, though he was enjoying what his boyfriend did.

“Be quick, I’m so eager to. And you know for what. Or should I say “for who” instead?” Sehun whispered and laid his hands inside the apron, on Junmyeon’s chest.

“Fuck Sehun…” Junmyeon moaned before he put the pancakes aside.

Sehun knew by the moves that Junmyeon was ready and eager as well. He started to massage Junmyeon’s nipples and soon he was also pinching them. Junmyeon was clearly enjoying the act by the sounds he made. His moans were so beautiful. Then Sehun turned him around and started to lick the nipples. After a while Sehun stopped since he felt something on his stomach. It was Junmyeon’s huge boner, he felt proud of it somehow. Sehun stood up and kissed Junmyeon.

“Mm, hope you enjoyed.” Sehun said and kissed Junmyeon’s ear.

“Wow yes…I feel like I woke up again.” Junmyeon said and they both started to laugh. Though not for long when Junmyeon broke the silence and took Sehun’s hand. “Come.” was the only thing he said and both men walked back to the bedroom. Junmyeon pushed Sehun on the bed and climbed on him, giving a kiss on his ear.

“Time for your reward honey.” Junmyeon whispered in Sehun’s ear.

“Yes please!” Sehun could only whine and wait for the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon took Sehun's sweatpants off and started to finger him while giving him a blowjob. Sehun couldn’t stop moaning, it’s been a while since he was fingered and he felt so good. After a while Junmyeon took his fingers out and started to eat out Sehun’s ass. He was already at his limits.

“Aah fuck…Junmyeon I’m close!” Sehun moaned. 

“Good, you may come.” Junmyeon said and gave one last kiss for Sehun’s hole.

It took only couple of seconds and Sehun was cumming. Junmyeon was fast enough to sit down and his face was full of cum, and Sehun loved the look. He giggled while Junmyeon walked towards the wardrobe, took a towel with him and started to clean the mess they did.

“Thank you, now I understand what you meant by that waking up again.” Sehun said and both of them started to laugh. Then he continued: “Thanks, that felt so good.”

“Good to hear. Are you still hungry?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yes, let’s go have a breakfast.” Sehun said and they walked back to the kitchen to have a breakfast.


End file.
